Daniel Radke
| rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Liam de Gaillimhe (ex) Jason Athelstan (ex) Noah Wrightson | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = Bryan (brother) Jeremy (brother) | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = | first = The Tzenkethi Incident | last = Dream a Little Dream of Me }} :For alternate reality characters or other characters with the same name, see Daniel Radke (Gravity alternate reality), Daniel Radke (Live to Tell), Daniel Radke (mirror), Daniel Radke (Pendragon reality) and Daniel Radke (Stranger Than Fiction reality). Daniel Radke was the counselor aboard the between 2365 and 2371, the in 2369, in 2370, between 2371 and 2372, between 2372 and 2373, and the from 2374 onwards. He was also a Special Operations operative. ( ) History Early history Childhood Daniel Radke was born near Chicago on Earth on 8 April 2338. He had two younger brothers: Bryan Radke and Jeremias Radke. Aliens unknown to Starfleet at the time had tampered and experimented with Daniel Radke at some point in time. Upon further investigation, medical teams found Radke's enhancements altered his anatomy and physiology, granting him telepathy and telekinetic powers. Starfleet Academy Daniel Radke entered Starfleet Academy in 2356 where he majored in counseling. He also took some science courses. This indeed may have been his minor. When aboard the USS ''Artemis, Radke acted as a science officer as well, so we assume he undertook science courses at the Academy.'' In 2357, late in his freshman year, he met Liam de Gaillimhe, a second year cadet. The two started dating. The relationship lasted until 2359, when de Gaillimhe graduated from the Academy. Although he promised to remain in touch, and even join Radke for a skiing holiday in Switzerland, de Gallimhe and Radke did not cross paths again until 2372. Radke graduated from the Academy in 2360, holding the rank of Lieutenant junior grade. Sometime during his time at the Academy, Special Operations approached him to serve as an operative. Radke accepted. Starfleet history 2360 Fresh out of the Academy, Radke was assigned to the starship . 2362 Daniel Radke was serving as the counselor aboard the during the tail-end of the Federation-Cardassian War. Aboard the Artemis, Radke would become friends with John Greene and Anne Lansing, amongst others. Radke, aboard the Artemis, participated in the Battle of Ubessi in orbit of the neutral planet Ubessi. As a result of a Starfleet starship slamming into the planet's surface, resulting in the total ecological collapse of the planet's ecology, he felt an obligation to return to the planet to assist the Ubessians. Radke, with Lansing's help, convinced Greene to persuade Artemis commanding officer James Ashenfelder to break battle lines and proceed to Ubessi to assist. Daniel Radke was a part of Greene's away team to Ubessi's surface to find only Yaghim Thau and a handful of his followers stripping the last remaining systems from a military bunker on the planet's surface. Radke attempted to convince Thau to accept their assistance, but Thau instead threatened revenge for the destruction the Federation and Cardassians inflicted on his already civil war-ravaged (but recovering) planet. 2364 In 2364, at a conference with Ensign Cathal O'Toole, Radke determined something not quite right with some of the delegates. He believed there was an alien conspiracy taking place. After leaving early to inform his commanding officer, Captain Ashenfelder, who ordered the Artemis to return to Federation space, the counselor was a survivor when a then-unknown force sabotaged and attacked the Artemis, triggering a warp core breach alert. Several survivors, floating in escape pods, reported that Artemis appeared destroyed. The crew of the rescued the Artemis survivors, and aboard the Saratoga, Radke met Jason Athelstan. The two started dating the same year. 2367 Daniel Radke was assigned to Starfleet Medical's Chicago office on Earth when the Battle of Wolf 359 took place. He, Rose Hamelin, Myra Elbrey, Richard Whitby and several other medical officers patrolled the city's streets in an effort to keep the peace, until the Borg cube self-destructed over the planet, ending the state of emergency. Radke, Athestan and several others assisted Anne Lansing's crew aboard the in locating Wolf 359 survivors. He and Lansing participated in an away team mission to the where he disobeyed direct orders, saving Cadet Margot Delorit in the process. Once back aboard the Worsaae, he and Athelstan helped Saratoga survivors Ben and Jake Sisko off their escape pod and into quarters, and later counseling. In early 2367, Radke counseled survivors and the families of victims of the Battle of Wolf 359 back in Chicago on Earth. One patient he helped counsel was Corey Aster, son of Lee and Amy Aster. Two other survivors he helped counsel were Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake. He disagreed with his superior's assessment that Helen Aster, Corey's grandmother and guardian, was correct in her push to put mental "walls" within the younger Aster's mind to halt his emerging mental abilities. Fellow counselor Myra Elbrey put the walls within Corey's head after Radke refused to perform the treatment. This may be why Radke moved on. In mid-2367, Radke rejoined the crew of the Prospect at Captain John Greene's urging. Radke participated on an undercover away team mission to Enip, along with Lansing, Kari Eriksson, first officer Vanessa Biondo and several others. The Enipians captured Eriksson and Biondo and killed the rest of the away team, except Radke and Lansing, who escaped into the caves under the planet's surface. Once there, Lansing was stuck in a cave-in, but Radke remained by her side until help arrived. It's not clear when this mission took place, but the author assumes it was between "The Burnt Child" and "Starry, Starry Night". A few weeks later, he accompanied George Stratos to the city of Enika on the planet Goffan III to determine Kari Eriksson's whereabouts. Once there, he discovered the Thrall, a symbiotic relationship between two Jenchum, and came to the conclusion Eriksson was under The Painter's Thrall. Captain Greene ordered Radke, Stratos, Dr. Justin O'Donovan and Lansing back to Enika to bring Eriksson back, and, once on the planet, Radke used his telepathy to help reduce the Thrall's effect on Eriksson. About five weeks after the mission's start, Radke's counseling sessions with Eriksson were having a positive effect. By mid-2367, Radke was serving as counselor and operative aboard the Special Operations starship when they received a distress call. Investigating it, the crew discovered the Artemis had not exploded in 2364 but jumped to warp and survived. As a part of the away team to the Artemis, Radke and his escort Ensign Garrett attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. During this encounter, the true nature of his enhancements became clear. Transformed into the Liaison, the counselor attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation, but a battle with undercover Na'arbi agent Hahn Jun-Seok spoiled that plan. Hahn severed Radke and Garrett from M'Tar control and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, dragging him and the two M'Tar into the M'Tar Domain, sealing the portal between the two dimensions. Prospect CMO Dr. Justin O'Donovan needed to perform several surgeries and physical rehabilitation to bring Radke back to his normal appearance, but the experience profoundly affected Radke mentally. His husband at the time, Jason Athelstan, stayed with him in Sickbay in an attempt to help him recover. 2369 Radke filled a vacancy aboard the as counselor. During this time, he met Rafe Mahler and would become friends with him. On a mission aboard a runabout in the same year, they crashed, severely injuring Mahler. Radke cared for Mahler and even successfully fought off an alien entity for two weeks until the Shabonee located them. Radke helped the Shabonee crew defeat Breen privateers in the same year, leading to the Shabonee s destruction. 2370 After another stint aboard the Prospect, Radke took up a position as counselor aboard the . Aboard this ship, he took the Bridge Officer's Test and gained a promotion to the rank of full Commander. He later sat the Command Officer's Test to allow him more options in his career. During his time aboard the Shabonee, Radke helped a handful of senior officers fight off the Boogeyman entity, who had disabled the ship. For a short Special Operations mission, Daniel Radke was given command of the . The mission was a success. After the 's destruction by the Jem'Hadar in late 2370, Special Operations quickly assembled the Prospect crew and sent them from Deep Space 9 to the Gamma Quadrant to make first contact with the Founders. This mission failed, resulting in the Prospect s sacrifice in order to halt a Dominion incursion into Federation space. Radke, and the majority of the Prospect crew, survived on the saucer section, which coasted back through the Bajoran wormhole to Federation space. 2371 The was launched, and Daniel Radke again took the counselor position aboard. Instead of joining him aboard the Prospect-A, Jason Athelstan broke off his relationship with Radke, opting to take up a position aboard the experimental starship . ; 2372 The Prospect was sent to the Gamma Quadrant to find the Rutherford after it disappeared, and Daniel Radke took part in this mission. Successful in discovering the Rutherford but unsure in the whereabouts of its crew, John Greene ordered the Rutherford destroyed to stop it falling into Dominion hands. Battles with the Jem'Hadar saw the Prospect suffer heavy damage. Radke was devastated at Athelstan's disappearance and presumed death. Due to the Prospect s heavy damage, Special Operations disassembled the crew. Special Operations assigned Radke to rendezvous with the . With the Koru crew, Radke was to recover the 's flight recorder, believed to hold vital information on the Myhr'an, a race which had shown a violent upswing in hostilities towards their neighbors. While the recovery was successful, the Avon was heavily damaged and the Koru destroyed by the Myhr'an. The Cantabrian rescued the survivors. Aboard the Cantabrian, Radke assisted the crew in investigating the increase in Myhr'an violence. This included participating in an away team to the Myhr'an scout ship and Starbase Expanse 3. He also delved into Starfleet Special Operations files to confirm bilitrium use by the Myhr'an planet killer and was assigned by Special Ops to monitor Dr. Marie Bourget's autopsy of a Myhr'an. Despite some members of the crew believing Radke was being controlled by the Myhr'an, Radke explained to Noah Wrightson about the strange visual auras he was reading. These visual auras helped Wrightson realize something or someone external was controlling some Myhr'an. As a result, radke accompanied the away team to the Myhr'an planet killer to stop the signal from being relayed or transmitted. During this away team mission, Radke objected to Liz Singh's plan to eject the Myhr'an incubation chambers from the ship: an argument he lost. While checking up on isolated Federation colony Caldea IV en route to Starbase Expanse 7 to drop off those deported citizens and facilitate repairs on the Cantabrian, Wrightson was stricken with an incurable virus upon beam-up. With the isolation bays on the Cantabrian damaged and the colony still fragile from the last outbreak, Wrightson's and Radke's transporter signals were deflected to a derelict orbiting station (housing a make-shift isolation bay). During this time, Wrightson was stuck in isolation, and, when scuffles and nearly all-out war between various civilian parties aboard the Cantabrian broke out, forcing the ship to proceed to Starbase Expanse 7, Radke remained behind to keep Wrightson company. As he accepted his imminent death, Wrightson spoke about his life and confided in Radke. Near death after massive systems failure, he was rescued by a remedy formulated by Helena Bourget, raising her in his opinion and quelling his suspicions about her allegiances. Radke's former partner, ''Aotearoa'' commanding officer Liam de Gaillimhe, revealed a secondary, covert mission he and his crew were on to Captain Noah Wrightson, Cantabrian first officer Elizabeth Singh and Radke himself: to stop the Treaty Killers at all costs. Starfleet Intelligence believed their next target was Radke. De Gaillimhe came up with installing the tracking device in Radke so his whereabouts could be monitored at all times. When that plan failed -- the Treaty Killers learned of the implant and used it to their advantage -- de Gaillimhe removed the implant and used it as a distraction, flushing it and the Treaty Killers boarding party out of a cargo bay aboard the Aotearoa and into space. With Radke safely aboard the Cantabrian (still proceeding at maximum warp), de Gaillimhe ordered the Aotearoa to drop out of warp to appear to attempt to collect the implant -- the Treaty Killers assumed this was Radke -- and battle the Treaty Killers ship while the Cantabrian made its escape. With the traumatic psychic events occurring to some crew during exposure to temporal and spatial anomalies in the Devil's Cradle, Radke attempted to hold his own personal demons at bay and help others as well. Near the end of 2372, the Myhr'an approached the Federation with a truce. The Cantabrian were assigned to meet with the Myhr'an but quickly found it was a trap. A Myhr'an boarding party kidnapped Wrightson, Radke, Benjamin Caldwell and Singh, and the Myhr'an super battle cruiser retreated. While the Cantabrian confronted the Myhr'an later, Radke and the others escaped with Helena Bourget's assistance. Radke attempted to stop Helena from escaping, but had to choose between helping Wrightson, Singh and Caldwell battle the Myhr'an commander or stop Helena; he chose to confront the commander with Wrightson, a fight during which he sustained heavy injuries. With the super battle cruiser's imminent destruction, Wrightson and Radke were beamed out before the Myhr'an commander could kill them. 2373 The Treaty Killers attempted to kidnap or kill Radke again at Deep Space 4. With the help of Noah Wrightson and DS4 and Cantabrian crew, Radke, aboard the Aotearoa, escaped with Liam de Gaillimhe. Radke encouraged Wrightson to help Tawana Jonar during the ''zhian'tara'' ceremony, as Wrightson felt he could not face the demons associated with either Salin or Ulitania's deaths. Radke's help saw Wrightson assist Jonar by embodying Marjal Jonar's memories. Mid-year, when the Cantabrian engaged Samantha Delaney and her ''Dark Starship'', Radke warned Wrightson of Delaney's mental instability, and, despite this warning, Wrightson took the Cantabrian to corner the Dark Starship, resulting in Delaney unleashing the temporal weapon; the Aotearoa, in an effort to safe the Cantabrian, bore the brunt of the blast, sending it to an unknown area in time-space. De Gaillimhe and his crew remained in contact with the Cantabrian through a collapsing micro-fissure in time-space, still linking the two areas. During this time, de Gaillimhe took the remaining time to apologize to Radke for abandoning him and sent him a copy of his personal logs to hopefully explain his actions. The fissure eventually collapsed, and Radke was devastated at the loss of de Gaillimhe. Radke and Wrightson spent some down time together where they rediscovered the strength in their relationship as they attempted to solve a mystery. Upon investigating the Ekron colony, most Cantabrian crew were affected by Damian's telepathic control. Radke, being the strongest telepath aboard the Cantabrian as well as having M'Tar genetically altered components, fell very strongly under Damian's control and subconsciously acted as a telepathic transmitter to retain control of the colonists and Cantabrian crew. Yh'ahni helped break the link, convincing Radke to turn his power on Damian and his Murder. Radke, as with the other Cantabrian crew, faced a whirlwind battle with Delaney and her Dark Starship near the year's end. During part of the battle, Radke was reunited with his friend, Captain Anne Lansing, as the Cantabrian rescued her and her crew from their ship. In Earth's orbit, Wrightson ordered the Cantabrian be abandoned, with a skeleton crew to remain aboard, which included Radke and Lansing. In a last ditch effort, Wrightson piloted the Cantabrian into the Dark Starship, with Radke, Lansing and the others in the transporter room, transporting themselves and Wrightson to the Dark Starship as its temporal shields dropped. Once aboard, Radke helped the others capture the Dark Starship and her crew, but the temporal weapon charging to fire at Earth could not be stopped. Wrightson said good-bye to Radke, giving him one last kiss, before throwing himself into the temporal stream: lost in time-space. Extremely upset by the short but devastating chain of events, Radke turned to Delaney (being held by Lansing and Yh'ahni) and punched her so hard he broke her skull in three places. Lansing calmed Radke down and called for medical assistance from the Cantabrian. After Dr. Marie Bourget and an away team arrived, the Dark Starship s temporal weapon overloaded, sending the Dark Starship and everyone aboard back in time to 1945 Earth. With the power source drained, stopping their return to 2373, Lansing and Antonio Fernandes scanned the planet to find a compatible energy source, way beyond Earth's 20th century technology. With this, Lansing decided to take an away team, including Radke (a near-native German speaker), to World War II-ravaged Germany near Dresden to investigate the source. 2374 After his court martial for assaulting Samantha Delaney, Radke resigned his commission but remained an active civilian aboard at Starfleet vessel. Patricia Graves, commanding officer of the new , requested he remain aboard as counselor, but, after the stress of losing Noah Wrightson and then being demoted, Radke requested a leave of absence to "gather his thoughts": a request Graves approved. Daniel Radke disappeared a few days later. Unbeknownst to his Cantabrian colleagues, the Treaty Killers kidnapped him and subjected him to various forms of torture and experimentation in an effort to understand the M'Tar Liaison's anatomy and physiology. Helena Bourget rescued Radke, using an Omega molecule weapon to destroy the Treaty Killer threat by detonating it close to their base. Bourget left Radke for the Cantabrian to rediscover, and he rejoined the crew as a result. 2379 Myra Elbrey, now at Deep Space 12, contacted Radke for advice on Corey Aster's emerging abilities, claiming the walls within his mind were collapsing. Radke told her to do nothing, an assessment she agreed with, citing she should have done more to support his decision in 2367. 2384 Starfleet Special Operations sent Radke, disguised as Romulan Tal Shiar agent Tovath, and fellow operative Melonsky to the medical facility on Unroth III to recover a comatose Corey Aster. Planetside, Melonsky was killed by Tal Shiar agents after being discovered to be a human, and Radke was left to complete the assignment on his own. During the time, Aster kept pulling Radke into his coma-induced reality. Profile by Captain Anne Lansing. Stardate 49406.3. Commander Daniel Radke prides himself on his ability to follow-through on orders, albeit sometimes in unconventional methods. Whilst being known to follow his conscience and most often landing on his feet, Radke's butted heads with Starfleet on more than one occasion. His pride in his work leaves little room for loopholes or questions. Dark forces, though, disrupt his life. Questions remain over the exact nature of his alteration at the hands of the M'Tar. An early, albeit hazy, early memory came from the M'Tar's painful mutilation. Doctors could chart the physical alterations -- a stronger immune system, telepathic and limited telekinetic abilities, and various alterable characteristics, to name a few -- but not the mental impact, and, sometimes, I find Daniel deep in thought, far away almost. Commander Radke serves not only as a talented counselor but also a devoted member of the Special Services team. Service jacket Personal relationships Friendships John Greene John Greene and Daniel Radke met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Greene being first officer and Radke being counselor, the two worked together quite often on crew performance reviews and their friendship grew from there. In 2367, when the Prospect crew received the Artemis s distress call, Greene admitted to Radke and Anne Lansing, his two closest confidants, he considered giving up his career in Starfleet after the Artemis incident in 2364, and shared his deepest, darkest thoughts about the Artemis. Later in the same mission, after the M'Tar took over Radke's body, Greene felt both guilt at sending Radke over and vowed to get Radke back at almost any cost. In 2371, Greene missed the Prospect-A's launch and maiden flight, which ended up as a rather eventful affair. John Greene expressed to Radke (who was present) when he took command that he'd hoped Radke and the others hadn't roughed up his ship too much. Anne Lansing Anne Lansing and Daniel Radke met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Lansing being second officer and a scientist and Radke being a scientist as well, the two worked together frequently and their friendship grew from there. In 2367, after the M'Tar took over Radke's body, in a moment of weakness as the Liaison, Radke pleaded for Lansing to help him. In 2372, before their mission to recover the Rutherford, Lansing and Radke enjoyed a holoprogram of an archaeological dig on Miltoa. While Lansing thrived in the heat, Radke joked how 43 degrees could be fatal. After their mission ended, and the Prospect crew were disbanded, Lansing and Radke spent some time together on Deep Space 9. Lansing found Radke reading Slaughterhouse Five again. Their time together was cut short by Radke's Special Operations assignment to recover the William Hamilton s flight recorder. This scene was cut from "Catalyst, Part One" for pacing reasons, but the author still considers this scene canon. Lansing and Radke were reunited as the Cantabrian picked up survivors from Lansing's ship en route to stop Samantha Delaney and her ''Dark Starship'' from destroying Earth. Radke's skull-breaking punch to Delaney's head after his loss shocked Lansing -- his actions being "out of character" -- but stood by his side at his court martial, even going so far as to testify on his behalf. Rafe Mahler In 2369, Daniel Radke and Rafe Mahler served aboard the USS Shabonee (NCC-19923) together and had an immediate rapport with one another. On a mission aboard a runabout in the same year, they crashed, severely injuring Mahler. Radke cared for Mahler and even successfully fought off an alien entity for two weeks until the Shabonee located them. Radke was present for Mahler's promotion to Captain. This was not seen but only referenced in the episode. Garrett In 2367, Radke and Garrett served aboard the together. As a part of the away team to the ''Artemis'', Garrett was Radke's security escort. They attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. During this encounter, Garrett was transformed into the Link, altered to translate the M'Tar language into something humans could understand, and Radke, as the Liaison, attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation. Hahn Jun-Seok freed them from this, but the experience made Radke and Garrett grow closer as a result. By 2372, Garrett held the rank of lieutenant. She was heading back to her quarters when the Treaty Killers beamed aboard her ship, killing her in a ritual. Garrett's death was devastating to Radke, as their experience with the M'Tar brought them close, and he felt guilty for not writing to her more often. Relationships Liam de Gaillimhe Liam de Gaillimhe and Daniel Radke met at Starfleet Academy in 2355 when de Gaillimhe and some friends were playing a game of football (soccer) and Liam unsuccessfully passed the ball, accidentally pegging Daniel, passing by, in the knee. The two had a passionate, but often troubled, relationship. After de Gaillimhe graduated the Academy in 2357 and was shipping out to his first assignment, he promised Radke their relationship was still on. He gave Radke a single red rose and a passionate kiss, vowing to return in December to accompany Radke on a skiing holiday in Switzerland. Daniel didn't see him again until 2372. In 2372, during their initial reunion, their personal relationship became tense. As de Gaillimhe and Radke attempted to escape the Treaty Killers, in close quarters in a aboard the ''Aotearoa'', de Gaillimhe tried to kiss Radke but the transporter beam interrupted the kiss. Radke felt their working together professionally helped him deal with the shadows of their past, but fate seemed to push them together in a variety of circumstances. The Dark Starship s attack, sending the Aotearoa into unknown time and space, shocked Radke, but the two were able to reconcile their differences via a subspace link before the rift between ships disappeared completely. Jason Athelstan Daniel Radke met Jason Athelstan when the latter was stationed aboard the USS Saratoga. The Saratoga rescued the Artemis survivors in 2364. Radke and Athelstan undertook a long-term relationship, being together for seven years. Athelstan followed Radke on various postings as Radke held the higher rank; however, in 2371, when an opportunity for promotion came for Athelstan, instead of discussing the opportunity with Radke, he broke off the relationship instead, and left. Jason's disappearance and presumed death aboard the Rutherford distressed Daniel a great deal. Noah Wrightson Daniel Radke grew closer to Noah Wrightson as a result of Radke staying behind while Wrightson was ill and in isolation. The two shared some very personal and private memories and information, as well as discussions on the shared love of literature, drawing them closer. While they had had dinner together on previous occasions, the two decided to start dating. Their relationship grew so serious that Wrightson considered asking Radke to move in with him but didn't know when the appropriate time would be, and he sought Ulitania Jonar's advice on the matter (to which the response was he would know when the time was right). After nearly being killed by the Myhr'an commander, an exhausted and beat-up Wrightson, freshly transported to the Cantabrian, asked Radke if he'd move in with him; the counselor said yes. Their relationship grew throughout 2374, and some crew admired their ability to keep their professional and personal lives separate. After too much stress, Radke urged Wrightson to have the two take some much-needed . The two stumbled upon a decades-old mystery, thinking they discovered former Cantabrian commanding officer Jack Annand; the break helped the two strengthen their relationship. With Wrightson's fight against Samantha Delaney becoming very personal, Radke joined the fight but secretly grew more concerned with his partner's obsession. This hit its peak with the Cantabrian s destruction, with Radke, Wrightson and other Cantabrian senior officers beaming over to the Dark Starship to stop Delaney's temporal weapon from striking Earth. Wrightson said his good-bye to Radke before sacrificing himself to stop the temporal weapon by throwing himself into the energy stream, losing him somewhere in time-space. Radke, outraged by his loss, took out his aggression on the captured Delaney, breaking her skull in three places. After his court martial, Radke swore he could hear Wrightson's voice calling his name, and assumed this was due to the temporal remnants from the time portal projecting Wrightson's thoughts of him due to their strong bond. Memorable quotes :"Great. Ambiguous answers. Can't anyone in the universe shoot straight from the hip any more?" :--Radke to an old man in his dream in "Catalyst, Part One" :""I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you..."" :"Diana Ross?" :"Gloria Gaynor. Try to keep up." :--Radke and Liam de Gaillimhe during an argument in "White Flag" Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:M'Tar Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Special Operations personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) personnel Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters Category:Main characters Category:USS Artemis (NCC-1992) personnel Category:USS Worsaae (NCC-1821) personnel Category:USS Shabonee (NCC-64332) personnel Category:USS Shabonee (NCC-19923) personnel Category:Star Trek: Shabonee characters